ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju Chronicles: Aragus
People had been gathering for a huge concert, as the music blasted loudly. Food and drinks were being sold everywhere, and it had been a fun night. "Look, up there..in the sky!" A large, bright ball had been seen in the air. "Wait a minute.." The ball had been getting bigger and bigger.. "METEOR!!" Someone had shouted, as the concert immediately stopped and people had panicked, running away as it had approached the land. Trees were burn up, and the land was devastated as the meteor crashed into a pond, smashing through the landscape. People had taken a look behind cover, seeing the meteor crack in half. Most of it crumbled, and the fire from the meteor had went out. A figure had gotten out of the meteor. It loomed over the remains of the concert, and started walking. The concert parts had been crushed, as people ran to the nearby city. People had noticed Aragus, the giant figure of which was walking over to the city. Cars drove away in panic, even running over some fellow citizens in order to escape from the city. Aragus let out a loud, empowering bellow. Police cars had driven to the scene, cops getting out and firing at the large beast. The bullets were to no effect, as Aragus fired concentrated acid at the cop cars, burning them and the road. He trudged along the city, walking through buildings and breaking through power lines. Military rushed. Missiles fired at Aragus from jets soaring above, as he screeched and knocked one out of the air. One of the jets had kamikaze'd into the beast. Tanks rolled up, unleashing a barrage of attacks on Aragus. He roared, countering by firing acid at the tanks. It turned around, smashing his tail into a building. Aragus fired more acid, burning up tanks. The rest of the tanks retreated, as jets lead an assault on Aragus. He roared, as he opened his mouth and chomped down on a jet. He let out another roar, smashing through a building and firing his acid in the air, tagging a jet. Aragus walked deeper into the city, stomping through a bridge. A clock tower made a ding, as Aragus smashed his way through it. "I've had enough of this thing wrecking our city. I have an idea.." A captain said. Aragus roared, stopping when he saw a bright light in the water. He approached it, when suddenly a giant harpoon launched into his neck. He roared in agony, as a submarine was revealed. He walked into the water, getting close to the submarine. Cadmium missiles flew out from the side, exploding on Aragus. He let out a roar, charging into the submarine. The submarine lowered, Aragus holding onto it. Suddenly, with a thrust, Aragus pulled the submarine up, biting down on it. Suddenly, another harpoon fired, hitting the side of Aragus' neck, as blood spurted out. He roared, turning and seeing a weapon class destroyer. Aragus would walk torwards it, getting bombarded by cadmium missiles. "I didn't wanna have to do this to you," The captain said. "Unleash a full bombardment on the creature," He stated in a serious tone. Guns, harpoons, and cadmium missiles were unleashed on Aragus, as he roared and approached the destroyer. He latched onto it, as naval guns had fired into his eyes. Aragus let out a screech, unleashing his electric shock on the battleship. The battle ship backed up at the Captain's orders. Aragus chased after it, until it suddenly rammed into Aragus full force. Aragus let out a mighty roar in pain, as the end of the battleship was sharp and it had impaled Aragus. However, Aragus would not give up, smashing down on the destroyer. Jets flown through the air, dropping bombs at him. Another harpoon was fired into Aragus' neck, and missiles were firing into his eyes. Aragus roared, firing his acid all over the navy ship. Suddenly, a flare was launched into Aragus' eyes as he screeched and found the source. It had been a soldier, on a small boat. He turned to the soldier, roaring as the soldier drove away. This had been a distraction, as the nearly destroyed battleship unleashed another bombardment of weaponry. A shell had exploded against the side of Aragus' head, as he turned and smashed his tail into it. Aragus then faced the ship, latching onto it. More ships had came, firing at Aragus with their full force. Aragus fired his acid at one, melting and exploding it. "FIRE AT HIS NECK AND EYES!" The captain stated. The ships had followed the orders, firing at Aragus' neck and eyes. Aragus screeched, as blood leaked from his neck. Suddenly, the naval destroyer had backed up once again. Aragus walked after it, as suddenly it gave Aragus another ram, this time pushing him back as well as impaling him. It kept backing up and ramming in short bursts, as Aragus gave it another electric shock. A jet squadron dropped their bombs on Aragus, as the beast roared. Suddenly, harpoons were fired into Aragus' hands while he was latching onto the sinking battleship. A submarine had shot a cadmium missile at his neck, as the beast slowly sunk with the naval ship. More missiles and harpoons were fired at Aragus, to make sure that he stayed with the sinking ship. "That thing is still alive..I think we knocked him out. Maybe we'll see him again. Who knows..maybe even tommorow?" The captain said, watching Aragus sink with the battleship. Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity